Confessions
by 06shart
Summary: Tragedy strikes at court which leads to many confessions from Merlin and Arthur. Merlin/Arthur Please Review


Arthur's eyes widened in shock. **'No' **he whispered jumping over the table ignoring the stares from others. _It didn't matter, nothing mattered except him. _

**'Merlin' **Arthur breathed cradling the younger man in his arms.

'Arthur?' Merlin smiled even though he winced in pain. 'Is it bad Arthur? Am I going to die? If I am it's worth it, _you_ are worth it. I love you Arthur Pendragon' Merlin gasped.

Arthur glanced down at Merlin's stomach **'Gauis get Gauis now'** Arthur roared to the guards. Arthur saw the sword it's handle the only thing showing, he pressed the wound helplessly. **'No I won't let you die Merlin. Okay that's an order, do not die. I love you too much for you to die Merlin' **Arthur said shakingly his voice betraying him. _Please Merlin let me have this one selfish wish_ Arthur begged in his mind.** 'Please Merlin' **Arthur pleaded.

Merlin smiled at him 'you finally learn manners when I'm about to die' Merlin joked tears in his eyes.

**'NO'** Arthur shouted shaking him slightly looking as Gauis moved through the crowds. Moving slightly he stared into Merlin's pain filled eyes.

'Merlin what have you been getting yourself up to now' Gauis smiled at Merlin as he examined him.

Merlin hissed in pain 'same as usual causing trouble' Merlin laughed before he bucked and tried to move away from Gauis's hands and closer into his prince. 'So ... close' he shivered.

Arthur looked at Gauis who shook his head. Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin. It was now or never oh bloody hell Merlin you had to go and get yourself killed Arthur thought. **'Merlin' **Arthur breathed bending down to capture Merlin's soft and oh so gentle lips. Arthur had never imagined it to be like this, never in this situation. Merlin responded slowly, Arthur sighed when Merlin put his tongue into his mouth. Breaking apart they grinned **'now if you want more of that, you won't die Merlin'** Arthur said stubbornly he refused to believe he was going to die. Even though he felt the blood on his hands and soaking into his shirt.

Merlin smiled pressing a soft kiss to Arthur's lips. 'I'm trying but it's so hard' Merlin gasped. Merlin reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes. 'This is not your fault Arthur, it was mine okay. I love you' Merlin whispered looking him straight in the eye.

**'I love you too and this is most certainly not your fault'** Arthur whispered kissing his forehead. **'Please try harder I'll make sure you will never wash my socks again. Deal?'** Arthur joked tears in his eyes. Catching him as he buckd with pain again. Arthur tried desperately not to cry in front of him.

'Arthur' Merlin breathed desperately clutching him closer. 'I need to tell you one more thing I'm a soccerer, and I hope it don't change what you feel about me' Merlin begged.

**'Really? I'd never change what I feel for you Merlin, I knew you was special'** Arthur told him.

Merlin laughed before coughing 'I'm sorry my love it's time' Merlin whispered slowly his fingers letting go of his tunic. His eyes remaining closed for all eternity.

**'Goodbye Merlin'** Arthur gasped clutching the dead boy to him.

Breathing he lay Merlin down gently, smiling briefly at his peaceful face. Before he went over to his murderer. **'If I was King I would have you killed instantly, better yet I'd do it myself' **Arthur growled grabbing him and pushing him against the wall. **'Why did you... kill Merlin' **Arthur demanded pausing to let it sink in. **'Answer me god damn it' **Arthur snarled bashing him against the wall.

'Arthur leave him, Guards take him to the dungeon, where he will await trial' King Uther ordered watching as reluctantly Arthur let go of the young man.

**'Even if you escape death from the court I will hunt you down, will not rest until I do' **Arthur promised sending shivers down many people's spines. **'That is a promise'** Arthur told him before he was moved away.

Kneeling in front of his dead soul mate he kissed his forehead and whispered sweet nothings into his ears, that Merlin would never hear once more.


End file.
